Imperio
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Un evento trascendental ha tenido lugar en el mundo mágico. Su importancia es tal que ha influido en el mundo muggle.
1. El Comienzo

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece**

**Pairing:** Percy/Audrey

**Canción:** The Ting Tings - Great DJ

* * *

**1**

**El Comienzo**

La redacción de noticias se encontraba atestada de gente que iba de aquí para allá, con periodistas trayendo las noticias del día. Una joven de pelo castaño se dirigió a su escritorio, lleno de libros y con un ordenador que encendió en ese momento. De repente, un hombre bajito y con bigote apareció detrás de ella.

―Hola, Audrey.

La aludida dio un respingo.

―Señor Thomson, qué alegría verle.

El señor Thomson bufó.

―¿Has traído el reportaje sobre los osos panda?

La joven le tendió una cinta de vídeo.

―Señor, creo que ya podría asignarme reportajes mejores. Sinceramente, creo que unos osos...

―Cojeras lo que te dé, Audrey. Y lo harás.

El señor Thomson se mostraba firme. Audrey se sentó para preparar una nueva noticia. De repente, la gente empezó a alzar la voz, de modo que hubo un gran griterío.

―¡Alan! ―Audrey llamó a su compañero ―. ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?

Alan, un fotógrafo alto y rubio que miraba la televisión, desvió su mirada para ver a Audrey.

―Audrey... mejor que vengas a ver esto.

Audrey centró su atención en una de las pantallas de televisión. Lo que vio la asombro. Era un castillo. Un enorme castillo, con torreones y atalayas. Era un castillo que jamás en su vida había visto, ni siquiera le sonaba de alguna parte. De la televisión salía la voz de una mujer.

―Esto es increíble. Hace unos instantes aquí no había nada, y de repente este enorme castillo se ha materializado ante nosotros. Es algo impresionante, es difícil de describir es...

* * *

―Es un escándalo

Un hombre alto y de tez morena caminaba por un amplio pasillo, seguido de dos hombres, uno pelirrojo y el otro con el pelo de color azabache.

―Entiendo que la situación es delicada, Kingsley, pero el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes está tratando de arreglar esto.

―Exacto, y ya he hablado con Minerva. También está poniendo de su parte. He mandado además un escuadrón de aurores al lugar, dirigidos por Ron, para evitar altercados. Al parecer muchos muggles se acercan al lugar.

El Ministro Shackelbolt se dio la vuelta y los miró.

―Esta mañana el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha perdido sus encantamientos protectores, de modo que ahora mismo está expuesto a los ojos de los muggles, quienes ya lo han hecho saber a todo el planeta. Tengo a todos los Ministerios del Mundo pidiéndome explicaciones. Y el Wizengamot también. Quiero que averigüéis si esto es un accidente o se trata de una acción terrorista.

El Ministro se marchó, dejándolos a los dos solos.

―¿Tú que piensas, Harry?

―No lo sé. ¿Tú que piensas, Percy?

―Tengo que ir a atender a la prensa. Te veo luego.

Harry, por su parte, se fue al Cuartel de Aurores para recoger unas cosas. Una vez hecho esto, se dispuso a ir al Atrio. De repente, a su lado, apareció Hermione.

―Hola ―saludó él.

―¿Ya sabes algo?

Parecía muy nerviosa.

―Cálmate, anda.

―¿Qué me calme? Harry, Hogwarts ha aparecido de repente ante los muggles. Por no decir que has enviado a mi marido a una misión.

―Sólo va para asegurarse de que todo va bien, Hermione. No es como si... como si fuese a por mortífagos.

Hermione se detuvo.

―Pero estarás conmigo en que esto es... un poco oscuro.

Harry apartó la vista. No soportaba la inquisitiva mirada de su amiga.

―Tengo que ir con Percy a Hogwarts. Disculpa.

―Esta noche estaré con Ginny, os esperaremos.

Harry se despidió. Minutos después estaba en el Atrio, con Percy. Se desaparecieron para aparecerse enseguida en Hogwarts.

Había cientos de periodistas agolpados cerca de Hogsmeade, así como militares, con helicópteros, tanques y vehículos. Harry vio a Ron y se acercó a él.

―¿Cómo va?

―Nada nuevo. No paran de hacer preguntas.

―¿Y los encantamientos protectores?

―Por alguna razón que no nos explicamos, no pueden ser rehechos.

Harry caminó hasta los aurores. Percy ya se había ido para reunirse con la prensa.

―Muy bien, escuchadme ―dijo Harry a los aurores ―. Por razones que no nos explicamos, los encantamientos protectores no pueden volver a ser hechos. Esto nos dice dos cosas. Una, que lo ocurrido no ha sido un accidente. Dos, que por fuerza alguien está detrás de esto. Ron y yo iremos al castillo, vosotros quedaos aquí e impedid el paso a toda persona ajena.

Mientras tanto, Percy se alejaba de la prensa tras hablar con ella. De repente, sin embargo, apareció una chica de unos arbustos. Iba acompañada de un chico alto y rubio que llevaba una cámara fotográfica. De inmediato se puso en guardia, con la varita en ristre. La joven miraba la varita con curiosidad.

―¿Qué hace aquí? Esto es zona restringida.

El hombre hacía fotos, pero Percy, con un movimiento de su varita, la inutilizó.

―¡Eh! Me costó un ojo de la cara.

―Le vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué hace aquí?

Percy ya conocía a la chica, era una de las periodistas, una de las cuales le había hecho unas preguntas muy incisivas.

―Confiaba en que tuviésemos algunas palabras más, señor Weasley. Me llamo Audrey Timmonds, periodista del...

―Eso me da igual. Váyase.

Percy se dio la vuelta, dejando a Audrey y el hombre de la cámara solos.

Por su parte, Harry y Ron ya estaban a la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Un hombre les dejó entrar.

―Hola, Neville ―saludó Harry.

―Hola, Harry. Ron ―Neville Longbottom, profesor de Herbología y subdirector de Hogwarts caminaba a su lado. Lejos quedaba aquel chico torpe que apenas sabía hacer la más sencilla de las pociones

―¿Cómo va todo? ―preguntaba Harry.

―Bueno... esas cosas no dejan de volar sobre nosotros. Diría que están tomando fotografías.

Neville señaló a los helicópteros militares. Harry estaba seguro de que trataban de hacer un mapa aéreo de Hogwarts.

Neville les llevó a la oficina de la Directora. Una vez allí, Minerva McGonagall se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio. Era ya muy mayor, con el pelo canoso, pero aún mostraba un semblante decidido.

―Potter, Weasley. Me alegro de volver a veros. La situación se ha vuelto complicada. No podemos volver a hacer los encantamientos protectores.

―¿Se sospecha de alguien?

Minerva negó con la cabeza.

―Dudo mucho que sea un accidente. Sólo puedo preguntar por qué.

Hablaron de otros asuntos, pero cuando se hizo de noche ya se habían marchado. Minutos después estaban en casa de Harry. Ginny y Hermione estaban en la mesa. Ambos hombres besaron a sus esposas.

―¿Y James?

―Ya está durmiendo. Y bien, ¿cómo ha ido?

Harry se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla.

―Nadie sabe nada. Nadie sabe cómo Hogwarts ha perdido sus encantamientos protectores. Esto es... muy extraño.

Había una edición del Profeta de aquel día abierta sobre la mesa. Mostraba fotografías de gente manifestándose.

―¿Qué dice? ―preguntó Ron.

―Habla de manifestantes en pro de que los muggles conozcan la magia. Desde que esto empezó, se han hecho oír. ¿Podría ser que ellos fuesen los responsables? ―preguntó Hermione.

―No lo creo ―dijo Harry ―. No parecen peligrosos. ¿Quién es esa?

Señaló la fotografía de una mujer mayor y con gafas.

―Es Carlota Pinkstone, la líder de los manifestantes. En reiteradas ocasiones ha realizado magia delante de muggles. Desea que los muggles conozcan la existencia de la magia.

Harry estudió la fotografía.

―Creo que tendremos unas palabras con ella.


	2. Social Suicide

**Canción: **Sophie Ellis Bextor - Murder on the Dance Floor

* * *

**2**

**Social Suicide**

Audrey jugueteaba con su estilográfica mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. Intentaba revisar su texto, aunque carecía de sentido, ya que los correctores lo harían por ella. Pero a Audrey le encantaba revisar sus trabajos. Sin embargo, a lo único que se dedicaba en ese momento era a contemplar la fotografía de Percy Weasley que Alan había tomado el día anterior cerca de aquel misterioso castillo.

Desde un primer momento Percy Weasley le había parecido a Audrey un estirado. Un tío aburridísimo enfundado en su traje a rayas que cumplía las normas a rajatabla y que no toleraba el menor desfalco. Audrey no era así. Audrey no soportaba a los tíos que eran así. Audrey prefería vivir la vida alocadamente, viajar a lugares desconocidos y comer platos exóticos. Una de las razones por las que se hizo periodista fue para ser corresponsal en un país extranjero. Pero no lo había conseguido. Aún.

Y ahí estaba, sentada sobre su silla mirando la foto de una persona que no era precisamente su ideal de hombre con el que mantener una relación. Y sin embargo había algo que le llamaba la atención de ese chico. Tenía los ojos azules, tan brillantes que destacaban en la diminuta foto. Y Audrey adoraba a los hombres con ojos azules, porque los consideraba hipnotizantes. A los ojos y a los hombres que los tuviesen.

Luego tenía el pelo corto en bucles y rojo como el fuego. Audrey nunca había visto a una persona tan pelirroja, pero le encantaban. Le recordaban mucho a Irlanda, su tierra natal. Y luego estaba el traje. Aunque lo llevaba impoluto, sinónimo de que parecía ser un maniático, le quedaba genial.

―Audrey ―llamó alguien.

La aludida volvió en sí. El señor Thomson, su jefe, estaba a su lado.

―Señor Thomson.

―¿Cómo va el reportaje del palacio ese?

―Es un castillo, señor.

―Como si es un palacete, Audrey. Me da igual. ¿Lo has terminado?

Audrey asintió con la cabeza mientras apagaba la pantalla del ordenador.

―Sí. Lo acabo de enviar a corrección ―mintió, obviamente.

El señor Thomson se marchó sin decir nada. Audrey, por su parte, encendió la pantalla del ordenador y siguió contemplando la fotografía de Percy Weasley.

―Cualquiera diría que te has quedado colgada, Audrey.

Quien hablaba era Julia, su compañera de piso y de trabajo. Julia era un chica más alta que ella, más de por sí cuando se ponía tacones. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo. Y su cara era fina y delicada. Audrey siempre le decía que podría ser modelo, pero Julia siempre quiso ser reportera. La única diferencia entre ella y Audrey es que a Julia le daban trabajos buenos.

―Qué tonterías dices, Julia ―se quejó Audrey.

―No paras de mirarle. Lo cierto... es que no está tan mal. ¿Estará soltero?

Audrey se levantó, como si tuviese un resorte.

―No, me ha dicho que está casado.

Julia la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

―Está bien. ¿Por qué no quedas con él? Nos dejó su dirección.

―¿No dejó teléfono?

Julia negó.

―Según parece esa gente no sabe lo que es un teléfono. Ni Internet. Qué horror.

―¿Y cómo me pongo en contacto con él? ―se preguntó Audrey.

―Piensa un poco, cielo.

Y se marchó.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Kingsley Shackelbolt parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Su asistente le seguía de cerca, nervioso.

―¿Cómo que nadie sabe la causa? ¿Y cómo es que nadie en este maldito Ministerio sabe arreglarlo?

―Kingsley, debe tratarse de magia muy poderosa. Por alguna razón los nuevos encantamientos no surten efecto. Aun así, el mundo entero ya conoce el secreto.

―Eso no es motivo para que esos aparatos sobrevuelen la escuela y perturben a los alumnos. Quiero que se mande a un escuadrón de aurores para que lo eviten. ¿Dónde está Harry?

―En el Cuartel, interrogando a Carlota Pinkstone. Por ahora es la única sospechosa que tenemos.

―Por lo menos alguien aquí sabe lo que hacer. Infórmame con lo que sea.

Y se marchó. Mientras tanto, una lechuza parda entró volando por el pasillo y dejó caer una carta a sus pies, la cual cogió. Leyó el remitente y frunció el ceño por un momento.

En ese momento, en el Cuartel de Aurores, en una habitació privada, Ronald Weasley hacía unas preguntas a una mujer.

―¿Es usted Carlota Pinkstone?

―Sí, lo soy.

―¿Qué estaba haciendo entre las 9 y las 11 de la mañana del lunes?

―Estaba en mi casa, desayunando tostadas.

Ron la miró lánguidamente. Aquel comentario ni le había hecho gracia ni era necesario.

―Gracias, Ron. Yo me encargaré ―dijo Harry desde la puerta.

Ron cerró un documento y lo dejó a un lado de la mesa. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Harry tomó su lugar.

―Muy bien, señora Pinkstone. Iré al grano. El lunes, entre las 9 y las 11 de la mañana, Hogwarts perdió sus encantamientos protectores y fue descubierta al mundo muggle. Creemos que se trata de una acción terrorista. ¿Sabe algo?

Carlota Pinkstone rió. Era una mujer entrada en años, con la piel rugosa y el pelo canoso. A Harry no le pareció, desde que la vio por primera vez, una mujer capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

―He estado al tanto de las noticias, señor Potter.

―Usted dirige un grupo pacífico que aboga por el derecho de los magos a... revelar su condición a los muggles. ¿Sabe de alguien en su grupo que haya podido hacerlo?

―Nadie lo ha hecho. Tenemos bien controlados a nuestros miembros. Y desde luego no somos el único grupo pacifista que hay en Inglaterra.

Harry no dijo nada más.

―Está bien, señora Pinkstone. Espere aquí, la soltarán en unos minutos.

―Gracias, señor Potter. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

Harry la miró.

―Claro.

―¿Podría darme un autógrafo? Es para mi nieto.

Harry bufó. Odiaba la fama, pero cumplió el deseo de aquella anciana. Tras eso salió de allí y se reunió con Ron.

―¿Y bien?

―No es sospechosa, pero quiero que dos aurores la vigilen de incógnito.

―Entonces sospechas de ella.

Harry se paró, revisando unos documentos de su mesa.

―Hay algo raro en ella. Algo raro en todo esto. Apliqué la Legeremancia, pero es una buena Oclumántica. Y eso me molesta ―Harry nunca había sido un buen Oclumántico. La imagen de Snape se formó en su cabeza ―. Y creo que estaba ocultando algo, porque se esforzaba en cerrar su mente. ¿Has enviado el escuadrón?

―Acaban de salir.

―Perfecto. Voy a ver a Kingsley.

Salió del Cuartel. En su camino se cruzó con Percy, pero este iba tan absorto en la lectura de una carta que ni se percató de su amigo. Y Harry prefirió no molestarlo.

Percy, por su parte, leía la carta, que resultó ser de Audrey. Esta rezaba:

_Estimado Señor Weasley:_

_Temo que esta carta no pueda llegarle. Le escribo porque tengo que concretar algunos puntos acerca de la entrevista que hicimos. Es muy importante, por favor. Estaré esperando en la Carnaby Street. Necesito hacer unas compras, así que podrá encontrarme en la floristería The Shaston Arms. Le espero._

_Atte._

_Audrey T._

Percy dobló la carta. De buena gana que no iría, pero estaba tentado de hacerlo. Audrey no era precisamente su tipo de chica. Era alocada y hasta le pareció estrafalaria. Pero había una pequeña parte en su interior que gritaba por que aceptase aquella petición.

Minutos después, caminaba de manera temblorosa por Carnaby Street. Los paseantes se daban la vuelta para mirar su anticuado traje, demasiado retro hasta para ellos. Llegó a _The Shaston Arms_, una floristería y esperó. Finalmente, una chica de pelo rizado y castaño salió con ramo de tulipanes.

―Señor Weasley, me alegro de volver a verle ―saludó ella.

―Audrey ―dijo él.

Ella sonrió. Odiaba que se refiriesen a ella por su apellido.

―¿Andamos? ―preguntó la joven.

Percy asintió y siguieron caminando. Al lado de _The Shaston Arms_ había una tienda de trajes, _Social Suicide_ rezaba en la entrada.

―Oh, mire que trajes tan bonitos. Entremos.

A regañadientes, Percy entró. Odiaba las compras más que nada en el mundo. Cuando era más pequeño y su madre le llevaba al Callejón Diagon para comprar el material para la escuela él prefería quedarse en Flourish y Blotts devorando libros que sus padres no podían comprarle.

Aquella tienda estaba llena de trajes, algunos negros y grises, bastante normales, y otros un poco más raros, como amarillos e incluso rosas.

―Este es precioso ―dijo Audrey mientras cogía una chaqueta de color rosa ― ¿Qué le parece?

―Demasiado rosa para mi gusto.

Audrey rió y cogió un traje negro.

―Este le quedaría bien. Mejor incluso que ese que lleva.

―Me gusta mi traje ―dijo él, serio.

―Es muy retro, señor Weasley. Anda, pruébeselo. Le quedará bien con esta camisa blanca... esta corbata negra... y estos zapatos.

Fue cogiendo cada cosa. A Percy no le quedó más remedio y fue al probador. Mientras se cambiaba, habló con Audrey.

―Y bien, ¿de qué quería hablar?

―Oh ―dijo Audrey. En realidad no tenía nada de qué hablar. Sólo quería ver a Percy ―. Pues... ¿se sabe algo de quién lo ha hecho?

―La persona que haya podido hacer esto escapa a su comprensión, ¿sabe?

―¿Se trata de obra de magos tenebrosos?

Percy abrió el probador. Se había puesto el traje que, naturalmente, le quedaba muy bien. Audrey se le quedó mirando.

―¿Cómo sabe eso?

―Lo ve, le queda bien.

―¿Cómo sabe eso? ―volvió a preguntar.

Audrey le miró mientras sonreía.

―Oh, por favor. Tampoco es que nosotros seamos unos ignorantes de la vida. ¿No era una la bruja de Blancanieves malvada? ¿No era Maléfica una víbora? ¿No era Morgana una bruja tenebrosa? Nosotros también tenemos nuestras propias historias.

―No sé quiénes son esa Blancanieves y Maléfica, pero Morgana fue una bruja que existió de verdad. Lo que ocurre es que a lo largo de los siglos algunas personas filtraron historias a su sociedad.

―¿Morgana existió de verdad? ¿Y Arturo, Merlín y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda?

―Todos ellos existieron.

Audrey estaba alucinada. Los relatos artúricos eran sus favoritos. Saber que sus personajes favoritos existieron de verdad la hacía sentirse muy bien. Percy, por su parte, se miró al espejo.

―Lo cierto es que... no está tan mal.

―Eso decía yo ―dijo Audrey.

De repente, su mirada se desvió hacia el culo de Percy. Bastante mono, pensó Audrey.

―¿Qué mira? ―preguntó Percy.

Audrey enrojeció.

―Nada.

―¿Es que tengo algo en la espalda?

―Esto... sí, sí. Tiene una pelusilla, pero ya se la aparto.

Y fingió quitar una inexistente pelusa.

―Bueno ―dijo ella por fin ―. ¿Se lo lleva?

―No he traído dinero muggle?

―¿Muggle?

―Gente no mágica.

―Oh, no se preocupe. Invito yo. Por la entrevista. No hay más que hablar.

Percy no pudo replicar, porque Audrey ya había ido a la caja.

―¿En efectivo o con tarjeta? ―preguntó la dependienta.

―Con tarjeta. Esta. Y... con estas cinco más.

Audrey no andaba muy bien de dinero. Julia y ella hacían malabares para llegar a fin de mes. La dependienta pasó todas las tarjetas, pero la última pitó.

―Denegada.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Audrey, nerviosa.

La dependienta volvió a pasar la tarjeta.

―Denegada.

Por suerte, Percy se acordó de que llevaba dinero muggle. Pagó el traje y le dejaron salir con él.

―Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero me gusta pagarme mi ropa.

Audrey sonrió.

―¿Quiere ir a tomar algo? ―preguntó Percy. Audrey asintió.

No tuvieron que ir muy lejos. Al lado de _Social Suicide_ había una cafetería llamada _Canela_. Se sentaron en la terraza y pidieron dos cafés a la amable camarera.

―Entonces... ¿quiere saber algo más?

―Pues... ¿tienen sospecha de alguien?

―Audrey ―rio Percy ―. En serio. Nuestros sospechosos son magos y brujas, no creo que a ustedes, los muggles, les interese. Creo que lo único que querrán saber es por qué un enorme castillo ha aparecido de la nada.

Audrey bajó la cabeza. La camarera llegó con los cafés. Abrió el sobre de azúcar y lo vertió, removiendo el café con la cucharilla.

―¿Qué sitio es ese? ―esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la entrevista. Quería saber de ese lugar.

―¿El Castillo? Se llama Hogwarts. Es una escuela. Una escuela de magia.

―¿En serio? ¿Y enseñan magia allí?

Percy asintió.

―Sí, disciplinas tan elementales como Transformaciones, Pociones o Encantamientos.

Percy hablaba bajo. No quería miradas curiosas.

―Y... ¿estudiaste allí?

―Todos los magos y brujas de Inglaterra lo hacen. Si sus padres quieren. Yo y mis hermanos estudiamos allí.

―¿Tienes hermanos?

―Sí, cinco. Antes seis, pero uno de mis hermanos murió en la guerra.

Aquella palabra recordó algo a Audrey.

―¿Guerra? Un momento. Aquellos sucesos misteriosos... el mal tiempo en verano, el derrumbe del Puente del Milenio...

―Ocurrieron por culpa de un mago tenebroso que, afortunadamente, está muerto. Pero... es por culpa de ese mago que uno de mis hermanos murió.

―Lo siento.

Percy apuró el café.

―No importa. Ya lo superé. Bueno...

Pero se calló lo que iba a decir.

―Tengo que irme. Gracias por todo.

Se levantó, pero la vocecita de su interior le gritaba que lo hiciese. Se armó de valor, como buen Gryffindor y se volvió. Audrey también estaba levantada.

―Audrey, ¿querrías...? ―empezó a preguntar él.

―¿... quedar otro día? ―terminó ella.

Los dos rieron.

―Me encantaría ―repitieron los dos, nuevamente sonriendo.

―¿Conoce el Picadilly? ―preguntó Audrey.

Percy asintió.

―¿El sábado a las ocho? ―dijo él.

Audrey asintió, despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla. Se marchó, dejando a Percy tocándose la mejilla donde Audrey lo había besado, ardiendo. Y por supuesto con su traje nuevo. Ni siquiera echó en falta el viejo, que había dejado en _Social Suicide_.

* * *

_Bueno, una vez más, como hago en mis fics de Percy/Audrey, adoro poner calles y locales de Londres. Porque The Shaston Arms, Social Suicide y Canela existen de verdad. Y están todas una al lado de la otra xD_

_Gracias a **Smithback **y **Cris Snape** por los reviews, me han encantado :D_

_La historia se centrará en Percy y Audrey y en cómo se enamorarán, aunque tendrá el trasfondo del descubrimiento de Hogwarts. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Como habréis visto, hay un título de canción en el encabezado. Eso es porque es la canción que estaba oyendo mientras escribía. Y que naturalmente recomiendo ;D_


	3. Penny

**Canción**: The Beatles – Penny Lane

* * *

**3**

**Penny**

Los platos pasaban de un lado a otro de la mesa. La señora Weasley servía la comida a todos los comensales, los cuales eran muy numerosos. Al otro lado de la mesa, presidiéndola, estaba Arthur, su marido. Allí estaban todos sus hijos, a excepción claro está de Fred, en el que siempre pensaban. Y por supuesto estaban las parejas de sus hijos: Harry, Hermione, Angelina y Fleur. Únicamente Percy seguía soltero.

Molly cogió el caldero y fue a la mesa de los niños, que jugaban, para servirles la comida. Cuando terminó, se sentó por fin. El tema de conversación único era el accidente de Hogwarts.

―Creemos que alguien está detrás de ello ―dijo Ron.

―¿Qué hay de Pinkstone? ―preguntó el señor Weasley.

―Parece sospechosa. Dos aurores la vigilan ―comentó Harry.

―Bueno, cambiando de tema. Percy ―el aludido se mostró en tensión, derramando la poca sopa que había en su cuchara ―¿Quién es esa misteriosa chica?

Todos miraron a Percy excepto su padre, que miró con reproche a su mujer. No soportaba que atacase a sus hijos con preguntas sobre novias o compromiso.

―¿Qué chica?

―La chica de la que me ha hablado Ron. ¿Cómo se llama?

―No-se-qué Thomson ―balbuceó Ron, que tenía la boca llena de pan.

―Es Audrey Timmonds ―corrigió Percy, aunque se arrepintió. Su madre sonreía ―. Sólo es una reportera.

―Una reportera especialmente interesada en el tema, Percy. Creo que habría que apartarla ―sugirió Harry.

―Harry James Potter, no lo digas en serio. Por una vez que Percy se interesa por alguien desde...

Pero se calló al instante, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Todos parecían nerviosos y Percy dejó su cuchara en la mesa. Se levantó.

―Disculpadme. Se me ha quitado el hambre.

Y se marchó subiendo por las escaleras. El señor Weasley echó una mirada a su mujer, que bajaba la cabeza avergonzada. Se levantó y siguió a Percy. Estaba en su habitación.

―¿Percy?

―Papá, quiero estar sólo.

―Lo sé, hijo. Pero ya hablamos de esto en el psicólogo. Tienes que afrontarlo.

Percy estaba sentado en su cama, con la cabeza gacha.

―Es que... no creí que fuese tan difícil.

―No tienes que arrepentirte de acordarte de Penélope cada vez que vayamos a hablar de ella. Es bueno que te sientas mal. Pero también es bueno que puedas seguir adelante.

Percy miró a su padre.

―La echo de menos.

―Es normal que la eches de menos.

Los dos se abrazaron.

―Bueno, ¿quién es esa chica?

El señor Weasley rio mientras su hijo bufaba.

―Es una reportera de un periódico muggle. Aunque creo que está interesada en mí.

―¿Y tú? ¿Estás interesado en ella?

Percy miró por la ventana.

―Creo que sí.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí, dos hombres seguían a una mujer anciana. Esta se metió en el callejón y los dos hombres hicieron lo mismo. De repente, una luz brillante los cegó y cayeron aturdidos al suelo. La mujer se acercó, con una varita a mano. Otra chica se apareció a su lado.

―Aurores ―dijo la joven.

―Enviados por Potter ―sentenció la anciana. Se marchó de allí tras haberles aplicado hechizos dememorizadores.

―Carlota.

―Te dije que no vinieses.

―Estamos preocupados. Creemos que todo pueda estropearse.

Carlota Pinkstone la miró.

―¿Estropearse? Nada puede estropearse, querida. Esto es lo mejor que ha podido pasarnos jamás. Lo que llevábamos esperando desde hace mucho. En cuanto los muggles asimilen la noticia del descubrimiento de Hogwarts, estarán preparados para cualquier cosa. Y si no... mira esto.

Apuntó con su varita al cielo y conjuró unas llamas. Estas tomaron la forma de un gigantesco y reluciente dragón que sobrevoló las calles de Londres, llamando la atención de los viandantes.

Al día siguiente, en la redacción de noticias donde trabajaba Audrey. Esta se encontraba mirando una de las pantallas de televisión, igual que todos sus compañeros. En la pantalla se veía un enorme dragón de fuego que volaba sobre Londres.

―Vaya... esto es más extraño que aquella vez en que la gente decía que vio volar un enorme dragón en Londres ―mencionó Alan.

Audrey se dio la vuelta. Caminó hasta su mesa y sacó un folio de papel blanco. Cogió un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir.

Minutos después, en el bullicio del Ministerio, Percy Weasley recibía una carta. Era de Audrey.

_Percy,_

_Sé que ya hemos quedado. Pero la imagen de un dragón de fuego ha traído mucha cola. ¿Podríamos vernos en una hora en Canela para hablar de ello?_

_Audrey_

Percy dobló el papel. Intentaría escaparse de allí, sólo para verla. El Ministro daba gritos, enfadado porque alguien hubiese hecho magia. Disimuladamente, Percy se escabulló. Una hora después, estaba en _Canela_. Saludó a Audrey con dos besos. Se sentó en una de las sillas. Sobre la mesa ya había dos cafés que Audrey había pedido.

―¿Entonces, qué ha pasado?

―No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero no se trata de un caso de magia accidental. Ha sido intencionado. No queríamos que pasase, pero ha pasado. Con el descubrimiento de Hogwarts, algunos magos y brujas pensarán que es mejor que los muggles sepáis toda la verdad. Además de que...

Pero se quedó mirando a Audrey. Era muy guapa. Y no podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes. Quizás el hecho de todavía recordar a Penny le impedía fijarse en otras chicas, pero ahora miraba a Audrey como nunca antes había visto a otra mujer. La veía como la última vez que vio a Penny.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Audrey. Tenía un bolígrafo con el que escribía sobre un bloc de notas. Penny utilizaba muchos de esos para escribir. Los encontraba más prácticos que la pluma y el tintero.

―Es que... ―rio ―. Estamos aquí, hablando de trabajo. ¿Quieres ir a comer?

Audrey sonrió, sorprendida.

―Sí... claro. Vamos.

Se levantaron tras pagar los cafés y caminaron juntos. Llegaron a Broadwick Street, donde encontraron una pequeña cafetería donde servían platos, _Carlton Coffe House_. Entraron y, tras leer la carta, pidieron unos platos de pasta.

―Bueno, cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¿A qué te dedicas en ese Ministerio? ―preguntó Audrey tras beber un poco de su vaso de vino.

―Soy el asistente personal del Ministro, aunque antes trabajé en otros Departamentos. Y tú, ¿siempre has sido periodista?

―Oh, no. Antes era camarera. Y antes dependienta. Y antes repartidora. Y antes trabajaba en un locutorio. Y antes paseaba los perros de mi vecina, la señora Murray.

Percy tenía las cejas levantadas.

―Vaya, un currículum impresionante.

Audrey rio.

―Sí, eso me decían en las entrevistas.

Trajeron la comida y empezaron a comer.

―Oye... ya sé que esto te puede parecer precipitado pero... mi madre prepara unas comidas muy buenas y los domingos voy a comer con mi familia, me preguntaba si... si tú...

―Me encantaría.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron comiendo.

Mientras tanto, el Cuartel de Aurores estaba lleno de gente yendo de aquí para allá. Harry Potter estaba en su despacho. Su mejor amigo entró y cerró la puerta.

―¿Se sabe algo? ―preguntó Harry.

―No. Nadie que sospechemos ni se vio a nadie en la escena.

―Tiene que haber alguien. ¿Qué hay de Pinkstone?

―Estaba a unas calles de allí, pero tenía una coartada. Estaba con su hija.

Harry se dispuso a salir del despacho.

―Ya lo veremos. Tráela aquí. La interrogaré de nuevo.

Minutos después, Harry se encontraba con Carlota Pinkstone en una de las habitaciones de interrogación.

―¿Dónde se encontraba ayer entre las 21:00 y las 23:00 horas?

Pinkstone sonreía, algo que Harry empezaba a detestar.

―Ya se lo he dicho a sus subordinados. Estaba con mi hija, cenando tranquilamente en un restaurante iraní.

Y volvió a sonreír.

―Su implicación en un grupo que lucha porque los muggles conozcan la verdad de los magos la sitúa en una situación... complicada ―dijo Harry mientras leía la ficha de Pinkstone ―. Más aún cuando usted reiteradas veces ha realizado magia en público.

Pinkstone no dijo nada.

―Nadie me vio hacerlo... si es que llegase a hacerlo.

―Cierto. Pero más de siete millones y medio de personas lo vieron en vivo y en directo. Por no hablar de toda la gente del planeta que lo ha visto gracias a las tecnologías de información muggle.

De nuevo, Pinkstone no dijo nada.

―¿Y cuál es el problema, señor Potter? ¿Qué hay de malo en que los muggles sepan la verdad?

―El problema, señora Pinkstone, es que los muggles no están preparados para saber toda la verdad. La razón por la que los magos se ocultaron tras la promulgación del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto fue para evitar reiteradas persecuciones. Ahora los muggles están mejor preparados en cuanto a métodos ofensivos se refieren.

―Los muggles han evolucionado desde entonces, señor Potter. Ya no son salvajes con estacas y antorchas.

―No, son salvajes con pistolas y bombas. Este interrogatorio ha terminado. Hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, será llevada a Azkaban.

Carlota Pinkstone gritó.

―¡No puede encerrarme en Azkaban! ¡Soy inocente!

Harry se levantó y salió sin decir nada. Por su parte, dos aurores entraron y se llevaron a Pinkstone. Fuera, Ron vio cómo se la llevaban.

―¿Crees que ha sido buena idea?

―Azkaban es un lugar mejor desde que los dementores fueron expulsados, Ron. Será llevada a una celda con todas las prestaciones.

Volvió a su despacho.

―Bueno, creo que querrás saber algo más ―dijo Ron.

―¿Qué?

―Sobre la comida familiar del domingo. Percy traerá a alguien. A esa periodista muggle... Andrea No-sé-qué.

―¿Audrey Timmonds? ―preguntó Harry extrañado, sin poder creerlo.

―Eso, Audrey. Sí. Me lo dijo antes. La ha invitado.

―¿A qué juega Percy? Esa mujer no deja de meterse donde no la llaman. No me gusta.

―Tranquilo, sólo vendrá a comer. No creo que se dedique a hacernos preguntas.

Finalmente, el domingo llegó. La noticia de que Percy iba a traer a una chica corrió como la pólvora y todos estaban ansiosos por conocerla. Aquel día, Audrey ya se encontraba en la mesa, alucinada.

Sobre la pequeña mesa de madera había tal cantidad de platos que se preguntó cómo doce personas podían comer en ella. Parecía cosa de magia, e incluso Audrey pensó que así era.

Las fuentes tenían tal cantidad de comida que pensó que Audrey podría vivir con esos alimentos durante un mes. Ella estaba acostumbrada a cocinar poco, además de que siempre comía poco. Y sin embargo, allí había tal cantidad de pelirrojos que devoraban la comida con avidez. Únicamente Percy y los acompañantes, las mujeres de los hermanos de Percy y el marido de su hermana pequeña comían con normalidad.

Audrey miró a Percy. Este tenía la cara roja, avergonzado. Instó en silencio a Audrey a que comiese, pero al final carraspeó sonoramente. La señora Weasley se dio cuenta de ello y tosió un poco, echando una reprobatoria mirada a su marido. Angelina pisó fuertemente a George, Hermione dio un codazo en las costillas a Ron, Fleur apretó fuertemente la mano de Bill y Harry, por su parte, posó su mano sobre la de Ginny, instándola a que parase. Todos comenzaron a comer con normalidad y Audrey se atrevió a coger el tenedor.

―Y dinos, Audrey, ¿a qué te dedicas? ―preguntó la señora Weasley.

―Soy periodista.

―Fascinante ―dijo el señor Weasley ―. Los periódicos muggles son muy interesantes. Yo siempre los compro.

―Arthur, no empieces ―lo reprendió Molly.

Siguieron comiendo.

―¿Y cómo os conocisteis? ―preguntó Fleur.

―Fue en Hogwarts, lo entrevisté.

―¿En Hogwarts? ―preguntó Harry ―. ¿Ya lo sabes todo sobre Hogwarts?

Estaba serio y Audrey lo miró extrañada.

―Más o menos. Percy me ha contado cosas.

Harry iba a contestar, pero Ginny le detuvo. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

―Me alegro de conocerte, Audrey. Percy no traía a nadie desde que salía con Penny ―dijo la señora Weasley.

De repente, un tenedor cayó golpeando contra el plato. Percy lo había dejado caer. Audrey lo miró sin entender, pero este se levantó y se marchó.

―¿Qué...? ―preguntó Audrey.

―Era su novia. Penélope Clearwater. Penny ―dijo Harry. Esta vez Ginny le miró enfadada ―. ¿No lo sabía, señorita Timmonds?

―Por supuesto que lo sabía, señor Potter ―mintió Audrey, aunque intuía que ese era el tema que Percy rehuyó hablar el otro día que quedaron ―. Si me disculpan.

Audrey se levantó y caminó hacia donde había ido Percy. Se encontraba en una especie de cobertizo lleno de cacharros sucios y viejos, como televisores rotos o enchufes que habían sido manipulados.

―Mi padre ama a los muggles. Le encantan. Colecciona estos trastos desde hace años. A mi madre la vuelve loca ―dijo Percy, que apareció detrás de ella.

―Hola. Te has ido de repente y...

―Lo siento. Quizás debería habértelo contado. Sobre Penny ―Audrey asintió ―. Era mi novia.

―Lo suponía.

Caminó por el cobertizo.

―La conocí en Hogwarts. Nos enamoramos. Y cuando acabamos la escuela planificamos nuestro futuro. Pero entonces vino la guerra. Ella era una hija de muggles y... los hijos de muggles eran los más buscados por Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Audrey lo miró sin entender.

―Los malos ―dijo él y Audrey asintió.

―La encontraron. La escondí en nuestra casa, pero ellos la descubrieron. Se la llevaron a rastras de la calle donde vivíamos y la encerraron en prisión. Murió allí. Aún recuerdo el día que entré en aquella cárcel y... encontré su cadáver. Lamento que hayas tenido que saber esto.

Bajó la cabeza. Entonces, Audrey se acercó a él y lo abrazó, reconfortándolo. Tras separarse, lo miró un momento. Y él miró a sus ojos.

Y entonces ambos se besaron.


	4. El día después

**Canción:** Lady GaGa - Yoü and I

* * *

**4**

**El día después**

Harry se encontraba frente a la celda de Carlota Pinkstone. Tenía una cama, un lavabo y una mesa con una silla. Encima de la mesa había una pequeña pila de pergaminos, un tintero y una pluma blanca.

Pinkstone se encontraba en ese momento escribiendo sobre un pergamino, sin reparar en la presencia de Harry. Este se apartó de la celda y miró en las otras. Algunas estaban vacías y otras albergaban reclusos, todos con las mismas prestaciones que Pinkstone.

Desde la caída de Voldemort, los dementores fueron expulsados de Azkaban, por lo que los presos eran mejor tratados. Un guardia de seguridad se acercó a él.

―Señor Potter, aquí tiene lo que pidió.

Y le pasó un documento oficial del Ministerio que Harry reconoció por el sello en el encabezado.

―Gracias.

Era la orden de liberación de Pinkstone, firmada por Kingsley. Harry la dobló de mala gana. Eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento

―Libérenla ―ordenó al guardia.

El guardia, junto a otro, abrió la celda y dejó salir a Pinkstone, que dejó escapar una mirada triunfal a Harry.

Minutos después, Harry estaba en el despacho.

―¿Por qué la has liberado, Kingsley? ―preguntaba Harry, furioso.

―Porque no es una sospechosa, Harry. Y porque cientos de personas a favor de que los muggles conozcan la verdad sobre los magos me presionaron para que lo hiciese.

―Sé que ella tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

―¿Tienes pruebas? ―Harry no dijo nada ―. No las tienes. Pues hasta entonces no puedes retener a personas sospechosas de actividades delictivas sólo porque a ti te lo parezca. Si me disculpas, tengo que recibir a otras personas. Por cierto, esos dos aurores que enviaste para vigilar a Pinkstone... ya no es necesario que lo hagan.

Harry prefirió no decir nada. Salió de allí con rumbo al Cuartel. Entró en su despacho y tiró la capa. De repente, Hermione entró.

―Vaya, ¿vengo en mal momento?

Harry se disculpó.

―Perdona, es que no está siendo una mañana especialmente buena.

―¿Por Pinkstone? Ron me lo contó.

―Sé que algo tiene que ver.

―Aquí tienes el informe que me pediste. Y... aquí tienes algo que quizás pueda interesarte.

Harry dejó el primer informe sobre la mesa y leyó el pergamino. Tenía información sobre Pinsktone. Actividades delictivas y de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó sin saber.

Hermione sonrió. Siempre lo hacía ante el desconocimiento de Harry.

―Es información sobre Carlota Pinkstone. A qué se dedica, actividades delictivas, Hogwarts. ¿Sabías que estuvieron a punto de expulsarla? Al parecer hizo magia delante de muggles cuando era joven. Pero su padre era un gran defensor de que los magos se mantuviesen en secreto, así que intercedió por ella.

―¿El padre de Pinsktone no quería que los muggles supiesen la verdad?

Hermione asintió.

―Además, al final del pergamino verás una dirección. Es el lugar donde Pinkstone se reúne clandestinamente para hacer sus reuniones con los de su grupo. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

―Hermione eres... brillante ―confesó Harry.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, una joven entraba en una habitación portando una bandeja. Llevaba solamente puesta una camisa blanca. La habitación era pequeña, solamente con una cama de matrimonio, un armario y una silla para dejar la ropa.

La cama estaba sin hacer, con las sábanas y mantas formando un gran bulto que en este momento se revolvía. Finalmente, por uno de los extremos, salió una cabeza pelirroja.

―Buenos días ―dijo él, frotándose los ojos.

―Buenos días ―saludó ella besándole en los labios.

―¿Has hecho el desayuno? ―preguntó al ver la bandeja. Había un cuenco de cereales, tostadas, un plato con bacon y huevos revueltos, dos zumos de naranja, dos cafés, mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. Audrey lo había decorado con una flor en un vaso de agua.

―Sí. He estado trasteando en tu cocina. Espero que no te importe. Es que me encanta cocinar.

―Tiene todo muy buena pinta. Seguro que a mi madre terminarás de caerle bien.

Audrey se acomodó en el pecho de Percy y empezó a untar mantequilla y mermelada en las tostadas mientras Percy bebía de uno de los vasos de zumo. Cuando terminó, Audrey le pasó una tostada.

―¿Qué haces hoy? ―preguntó Percy mientras comía.

―Tengo que ir a la redacción para terminar la noticia sobre ese dragón. Mi jefe me presiona para que averigüe algo más.

―Pero ya sabes que no sabemos nada.

―Lo sé.

Y los dos rieron.

―¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a casa? Podríamos cenar juntos ―preguntó Percy.

―Me parece una buena idea.

Percy dejó la tostada en la bandeja y comenzó a besar a Audrey mientras la tumbaba sobre la cama.

―Percy... ―rio ―. Tengo que pasar por casa para cambiarme.

―Te llevaré enseguida.

―Llego tarde al trabajo.

―Yo también.

Y los dos rieron.

Minutos después estaban en casa de Audrey. Esta estaba con la cara blanca. Se acababa de aparecer por primera vez.

―Hazme un favor, la próxima vez cogemos un taxi.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Percy, sonriendo.

―Vuelvo enseguida.

Audrey fue a su habitación mientras Percy estudiaba el salón. Era pequeño, lo justo para que viviesen dos personas. Había un sofá verde, una pequeña mesa y un televisor. También había estantes con fotografías, la mayoría de Audrey y de una chica rubia que debía ser su compañera.

De repente oyó un ruido. Una chica alta y rubia salió dando pequeños saltos mientras se ponía unos tacones. De repente vio a Percy y se puso erguida.

―Vaya... ¿quién eres tú?

―Soy Percy... soy amigo de Audrey.

De repente pareció caer.

―Oh, tú eres ese chico. El del castillo. Soy Julia, la compañera de piso de Audrey.

Le tendió una mano que Percy estrechó.

―¿Y qué haces aquí?

―He venido para dejar a Audrey, pero ahora iré a acompañarla a su trabajo.

Audrey salió, ya cambiada.

―Oh, no es necesario. Iremos en el coche de Julia.

―Está bien ―dijo Percy, decepcionado ―. ¿Te veo mañana?

Julia miró con interés a Audrey, que se puso roja de vergüenza.

―Esto... sí. Ya hablaremos. Hasta luego, Percy ―dijo Audrey, avergonzada.

Este quiso darle un beso, pero esto le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la inquisitiva mirada de su amiga.

―¿Qué os traéis tú y él?

―No es nada.

―Ya, claro ―cogió las llaves de su coche y salieron.

Mientras tanto, Percy llegaba al Ministerio. Cuando ya estaba en su despacho, apareció Harry.

―Hola, Harry ―saludó el pelirrojo.

―Percy ―contestó él seriamente.

―¿Ocurre algo?

Harry se sentó.

―Como sabrás, Pinkstone ha sido liberada.

―No lo sabía.

―Ah, claro, se deberá a que pasas demasiado tiempo con esa tal Audrey.

Percy dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo estar con alguien? ¿Es que tengo que quedarme así, pensando en Penny? ¿No puedo salir adelante?

Harry se calló, avergonzado.

―Lo siento. Tienes razón. Necesito que me ayudes.

―¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó mientras volvía a la lectura de sus documentos.

―Esta noche, Ron y yo nos vamos a infiltrar en la organización de Pinkstone. Necesitamos una orden de registro, por si ocurre algo.

Percy lo miró seriamente.

―Se supone que ya no estás a cargo del caso Pinkstone, que se cerró.

―¿No decías que no estabas enterado? ―preguntó Harry de manera irónica.

Percy suspiró. Trasteó en un cajón y sacó un papel que firmó.

―Que esto no salga de aquí, ¿vale? Si Kingsley se entera de que hago esto me matara. O peor, me despedirá.

Harry sonrió de manera triunfal y cogió el papel.

Horas después, se encontraba con Ron en un callejón.

―No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. Conseguirás que te echen. Y Hermione había preparado pasta.

―Estaremos en casa antes de lo que piensas. Vamos, anda.

Entraron en un edificio parecido a un almacén. Burlaron a los vigilantes y llegaron a una gran estancia. Estaba llena de gente que rodeaba una tarima sobre la que estaban dos personas. Una de ellas era Pinkstone. La otra estaba cubierta por una capucha.

―Saludos, amigos míos. Me alegra ver que estamos un día más hoy aquí, juntos. Pensemos un momento por aquellos que no están con nosotros, encerrados por sus acciones, pero que desde donde estén pensarán en nosotros, como nosotros pensamos en ellos ―dijo Pinkstone.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Pinkstone volvió a hablar.

―Bien. Todo va bien. El momento que esperábamos ya ha llegado. Hogwarts ha sido descubierto al mundo. Y el dragón de fuego ya voló por Londres. Estamos muy cerca de que los muggles sepan la verdad.

Ron habló a Harry.

―Harry esto es una estupidez. Hay muchos grupos como este.

―Espera... ¿dónde está la figura de la capucha?

El encapuchado había bajado de la tarima. De repente, hubo una explosión y los dos aurores sacaron sus varitas. El encapuchado les apuntaba con la suya.

―Nos largamos ―dijo Harry. Afortunadamente, pudieron huir.

Por su parte, Percy esperaba en la entrada del portal de Audrey. Esta salió por fin. Al verle le besó en los labios.

―Vaya, ¿ahora me besas? ―preguntó Percy.

Audrey temía que saliese el tema.

―Lo siento. Es que no quería Julia lo viese. Verás, tu cara es conocida en la redacción. Y si todos se enteran de que me acuesto contigo, entonces pensarán que consigo las exclusivas por... otros medios.

―Entiendo.

Caminaron por la calle. Percy rodeaba el hombro de Audrey, pues empezaba a hacer frío.

―Pero no quiero estar siempre así. No quiero que pienses que no deseo estar contigo... porque quiero estar contigo, ¿vale? Pero ahora no es el momento.

―No pasa nada. Estoy bien así. Yo...

Se pararon. Audrey lo miró a los ojos.

―¿Sí?

―Me gusta estar contigo.

Audrey rio y se acercó a él, besándole. Y así estuvieron durante un instante. Finalmente se separaron.

―A mí también me gusta estar contigo.

Y siguieron caminando por la calle, abrazados.


	5. Infiltración

**5**

**Infiltración**

Percy caminaba por los pasillos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. De repente, Harry apareció a su lado.

―Tenemos que hablar ―dijo él.

―Hola a ti también ―saludó Percy ―. ¿Qué ocurre?

―Se trata de tu novia.

Percy se quedó callado, hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

―No es mi novia ― ¿O sí lo era? Llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Audrey, aunque nunca habían formalizado la relación, o nunca hablaron de a dónde iba lo suyo.

―Lo que tú digas. Mira esto ―le enseñó la portada de un periódico muggle que Percy reconoció como el periódico en el que Audrey trabajaba. En la portada había una imagen de un almacén.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó, sin comprender.

―Nos siguieron. Alguien debió estar aquella noche allí y nos vio. ¿Y sabes quién firma el artículo?

Le volvió a poner el periódico. El artículo había sido escrito por Audrey. Percy no dijo nada.

―Habla con tu novia, ¿vale? O mejor, dile que deje de hablar de nosotros o tendrá problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

―¿Es una amenaza? ―preguntó Percy, ofendido.

―Es una advertencia.

Y el auror se marchó.

Cuando ya era de noche, Percy fue el apartamento de Audrey. Su compañera de piso estaba fuera por razones de trabajo, por lo que Audrey lo había invitado a pasar unos días juntos. Entró en la casa después de que Audrey le abriese.

―Hola ―y lo besó en los labios, pero él no correspondió ese beso ―¿Qué te ocurre?

―Tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedes explicarme qué es esto?

Le enseñó la misma portada del periódico. Audrey enrojeció.

―Creí que no te darías cuenta.

―¿En serio? ¿Salimos juntos y creías que no me daría cuenta?

Audrey sonrió al oír eso.

―¿Salimos juntos?

―No me cambies de tema, Audrey ―dijo Percy.

―¡¿Salimos juntos? ―gritó esta vez, abrazándole y besándole mientras le arrastraba hasta su habitación hasta obligarle a sentarse en la cama, mientras ella se ponía de rodillas encima suya.

―No conseguirás que olvide el tema, ¿vale?

Pero comenzó a desnudarla hasta que finalmente hicieron el amor sobre la cama. Al rato, los dos estaban tumbados sobre la cama, desnudos y solamente tapados por la sábana blanca de Audrey.

―En serio. ¿A qué ha venido lo del periódico?

Audrey se abrazó a él.

―Alan me dio el soplo. Fuimos a investigar.

―Podía ser peligros. Había magos y brujas allí. Podían haberte lastimado.

―Pero no lo hicieron.

Percy la miró y ella lo besó.

―No te preocupes.

Pasaron la noche juntos.

Al día siguiente, el despertador no sonó. Audrey no estaba en la cama. Sin embargo oyó el sonido de agua cayendo, por lo que supuso que estaba en el baño, duchándose. Cuando salió, lo dejó ducharse. Al rato ya estaba vestido. Entonces miró el reloj y vio que se le había hecho tarde.

―Maldita sea, tengo que irme ya. ¿Te veo esta noche?

Audrey asintió. Entonces Percy salió por la puerta. Con las prisas, como pudo comprobar Audrey, se había olvidado la varita.

Audrey la cogió. Parecía un simple palo de madera, pero en cuanto la vio mejor, se dio cuenta de que no era simplemente eso. Tenía una empuñadura y la madera era clara, además de que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de barniz. Con ella en sus manos podía sentir como una especie de descarga eléctrica, como si aquella varita estuviese cargada de un enorme poder, listo para ser liberado.

Dudó un momento en lo que iba a hacer, pero cogió su bolso y salió a la calle. Percy caminaba al fondo. Ni siquiera se había desaparecido ni tampoco reparado en que no llevaba su varita. De manera cautelosa lo siguió hasta que llegó al Ministerio de Magia. Dobló la esquina y Audrey apretó el paso. Cuando llegó, Percy había desaparecido.

No podía creerlo. La calle era muy amplia. ¿Acaso se había desaparecido allí, en medio de toda la gente? Se apoyó en una pared, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque sintió que caía hacia atrás.

Entonces vio que estaba en una pequeña habitación. Miró a la pared, que parecía sólida. Y sin embargo la había atravesado. Sin pararse a averiguar tal misterio, accedió por una puerta y bajó por una especie de ascensor. Al instante se encontraba en una gran sala, como una especie de vestíbulo enorme.

Cientos de personas iban en la misma dirección hacia unos ascensores idénticos al que Audrey había utilizado. En el centro de la sala había una gran fuente con estatuas doradas, y a los lados enormes cortinajes y cristaleras. Caminó por el pasillo, guiada por la marabunta. Pudo ver como de chimeneas salían personas, a través de impresionantes llamas esmeraldas.

―¡Eh! ¡Oiga, usted!

Alguien la llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y un hombre con túnica azul se acercó a ella.

―Disculpe, señorita, pero tiene que registrarse antes de poder entrar.

―Oh, sí. Claro.

Estuvo tentada de correr e irse. En cuanto supieran que no era una bruja, la echarían de allí a patadas.

―Su varita, por favor.

Audrey la dio la varita de Percy, la única que llevaba encima. El mago la examinó con un aparato. Entonces sacó una tira de papel y la leyó. A medida que lo hacía, su ceño se iba frunciendo.

―Esta no es su varita. Pertenece a Percy Weasley.

Se quedó mirando a Audrey. Esta decidió poner en marcha sus tácticas de persuasión.

―Oh, qué tonta he sido. Verá, esta no es mi varita, es la de mi novio, Percy Weasley. Él seguramente tenga la mía. Yo sólo venía a darle su... su cartera. Se la había olvidado en casa. Es que verá, nunca he estado aquí, odio la burocracia.

El mago desfrunció el ceño.

―Entiendo. Está bien, pues ya de paso devuélvale su varita. Que pase un buen día. Por cierto, el señor Weasley se encuentra en el primer piso.

Audrey se alejó, sorprendida. Entonces llegó a los ascensores y se subió a uno. Miró a la gente a su alrededor. Eran magos y brujas que cargaban rollos de pergamino o cajas que se movían. Miró arriba. Varios aviones de papel morados volaban frenéticamente.

―Memorándum Interdepartamentales. Para enviar notificaciones entre departamentos. Más eficaces que las lechuzas. Y más limpios ―le dijo un hombre. Audrey sonrió agradecida.

El ascensor fue descendiendo por los diversos pisos. Cada uno de ellos sonaba muy interesante, pero Audrey no salía del ascensor. Finalmente llegó a un piso:

―Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot ―dijo la voz de una mujer.

Entonces, como si tuviese un resorte, salió. La sala circular estaba vacía. Caminó por un pasillo, pasando puertas con placas doradas cuyas inscripciones refulgían. Entonces sacó su pequeña cámara de fotos y sacó varias fotografías.

Minutos después volvió al ascensor, dispuesta a irse, pero este siguió bajando.

―Departamento de Misterios.

Aquello sí que sonaba interesante. Salió del ascensor y accedió a un oscuro pasillo iluminado con antorchas. Siguió tomando fotos, algunas de grandes salas parecidas a tribunales. Finalmente se marchó.

Cuando salió a la calle dudó un momento. Tenía en sus manos una gran noticia, pero en su mente no dejaba de formarse la imagen de Percy, decepcionado.


End file.
